Detention Love
by Elephant66
Summary: After detention with Umbridge. Harry realizes Hermione maybe more than a friend. Harry/Hermione
1. chapter 1

**Detention Love**

By Elephant66

Hello readers! This is a Harry/Hermione story. This takes place in the fifth book or movie. During the part when Harry has detention with Umbridge. This will have 2 or 3 chapters. Also the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just someone who likes writing and Harry Potter. Anyways, enjoy!

"I'm going to head to Umbridge's," Harry stated but before he could get up from Gyrffindor's table, he felt Hermione grasp his arm.

"I'll walk with you. I'm heading to the common room anyways."

"Ok," Harry smiled and inside happiness burst inside him like the sun. Harry and Hermione waved bye to Ron and walked out.

They walked in silence, just there own footsteps filling the quiet halls. Hermione's shoulder brushed against Harry's and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Here we are," they came to a stop in front of the classroom. Hermione pulled Harry in a bone-crushing embrace. Her warm arms melted away Harry's worries and anger. In his mind, there was a small voice repeating _don't let go, don't let go_. But all good things have to come to an end and Hermione let go.

"Bye, Harry. Hope she doesn't give you too hard of a time." She turned on her heel and walked away. He wanted her to stay with him. He wished she could always be by her side.

He took a deep breath, and remembered Hermione's calm gaze. Which settled his nerves and anger. He reached out his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice like poisoned honey. Harry slowly reached the door's knob and cautiously opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Harry looked around finding the source of the voice finally seeing Umbridge. She was hard to find as her pink robes matched her whole office.

"Evening," Harry's voice stiff.

"Well sit down," her short finger pointing towards a wood chair that has been turned pink. And laying on the table with a pink, lace table cloth on top and there layed on top a piece of blank parchment.

He stared at Umbridge just the sweet but poisoned smile made anger appear. He felt anger surge through him as hot as lava. His left hand formed into a tight fist and his right hand twitched wanting to reach for his wand.

Umbridge smiled widely at Harry. As if she was hoping he would start shouting again. But then as fast as a cheetah, Hermione's honey gaze and her tight, warm hug, appeared in Harry's mind. The anger faded as fast as water draining away. Harry walked towards the chair and sat down.

"Already get better at controlling our temper, aren't we? Now you shall be doing lines, Mr. Potter. Here use my quill." Umbridge handing Harry a long, thin black and slightly red quill with a sharp point.

"Please write 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times? ... Professor."

"Oh, as long as it takes to sink in. Off you go." Umbridge walked towards her desk and started to grade essays.

"Err... you haven't given me any ink."

"Oh you won't need ink." With the slightest bit of laughter. Harry placed the tip of the quill on the paper and wrote 'I must not tell lies.' A gasp of pain escaped his mouth. He looked down at his right hand. There in his hand were the words 'I must not tell lies.' His eyes glanced up at Umbridge, she looked at him and Harry quickly returned back to writing.

Harry wrote again and again. The cut digging deeper into his hand. Blood trickled out of the cut. His hand seared with pain and each time he wrote, he grimaced in pain.

"Come here." Harry looked up, surprised, and walked over to Umbridge.

Harry held out his hand and Umbridge's stubby finger grazed the words on his hand. Harry gasped and jumped back.

"It hurts, doesn't it? I think I have made my point you may go, Mr. Potter."

Harry walked out of Umbridge's office. He checked the time. Midnight?! Harry's feet flew across the corridors of Hogwarts. He ran up to the Fat Lady and whispered the password.

Harry walked in the common room and even through Harry's anger, like the sun, happiness bursted. The only person in the common room, Hermione, still in robes, hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, and a book in hands. Just like Hermione. Hermione. Beautiful, caring, kind, helpful, smart, wonderful. _She was just my best friend, right? No more, right?_

There was a voice in his head telling him he was wrong. More than a best friend.

He walked towards the red, velvet armchair Hermione was sitting in. The common room's fire in the fireplace flickered a warm glow. Harry leaned against Hermione's chair.

"How was detention? Horrible, I suspect." Her voice was calming and she continued to read her book.

"Yes," Harry sighed. Hermione shut her book and looked up at Harry. Noticing pain in his eyes. If anyone knew Harry's body language, it was Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry shuffled his feet and slipped his right hand in his pocket. Hiding the scarred hand. He wanted to tell Hermione but didn't want to cause her to worry.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione nodded and stood up. Again, Hermione gave Harry that warm, helping, understanding hug. He felt his body relax and the anger and pain fade away. Hermione pulled away. Green eyes met brown eyes. There was something in Hermione's eyes that Harry could not define. Harry smiled inside and out.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, please review and any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks again!

-Elephant66


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention Love**

By Elephant66 

Hello readers! Second chapter and last! This hasn't been one of my better fanfics. But I hope you enjoy!

Harry silently walked down the stairs from his dormitory to the common room still in pajamas. Hermione stood in the common room looking out of the diamond-shaped window watching the sunrise. She was also in her pajamas and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. She looked beautiful, leaning against the windowsill. Beautiful.

"Morning." Hermione jumped at the voice and her head whipped around. But when her honey gaze caught Harry, her body visibly relaxed.

"You scared me, Harry."

"Sorry." His cheeks blushed ever so slightly. Hermione blushed seeing Harry blush and let out a quiet but light-hearted laugh. Harry walked up and stood next to Hermione. Harry stared out the window, but Hermione's eyes were observing him.

Harry glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes. Hermione noticed this and quickly snapped her gaze back to the sunrise. Her face a deep pink.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione whispered.

"I've seen better." Harry's green eyes drifted towards Hermione. They feel into silence again. Not looking at each other. Just staring out the window.

Then Harry's sigh broke the silence between the two.

"I guess you want to know what happened at detention yesterday." Harry was watching Hermione but Hermione did not move her gaze from the sunrise and simply nodded.

"I had to write lines."

"That's not too bad."

"Yeah... but-"

"But, what?"

"The words I wrote make a cut in your hand." Hermione finally broke her gaze from the sunrise and looked at Harry. Harry held out his hand for Hermione to observe.

"Oh, Harry." A high level of concern in her voice. Harry braced himself for the pain as Hermione grazed her fingers over the words cut deep in his hand. But no pain came, the pain ebbed away at Hermione's touch. Disappearing as slow as a turtle but disappearing.

Hermione held his hand. Hermione looked up from Harry's hand and looked deep into Harry's forest-green eyes and his connected with her warm, honey gaze. And without thinking Hermione kissed Harry. But as fast as it came as fast as it ended. Hermione pulled away. Her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"I shouldn't have-" But her words were cut off as Harry pressed his lips on hers.

The kiss was indescribable. Their eyes connected as they continued to kiss. Hermione's honey scent drifted around. Her skin was soft. Her lips were also soft, perfect. Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck. Whilst Harry's hands were wrestling with Hermione's hair. There was a silence filling the room. The only sound we're each other's hearts racing the pace of a cheetah. Finally as if it would never end they pulled apart. An awkward silence filled the common room.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too"

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Anyways please review and any constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks again!

-Elephant66 g


End file.
